User talk:BeatOli
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Mix and Mingle Machine! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 15:00, October 31, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' what on earth????? What are Future Schlock and Teed Off? I have never heard of half the characters, most actors are from SpongeBob, only Phineas and Ferb I can see is the characters Phineas, Ferb, and Perry, their actors + Tyler Mann and the Theme Song. When will it air? Where is a trailer or a listing or even someone saying "Future Schlock is a Phineas and Ferb episode." They are likely fake episodes and I will delete them unless I have proof they are real by 5:00 PM CST on January 22, 2010. (today!) Respond on this page the episode's talk page or my talk page. AgentP 19:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Erm...an unregistered contributor made them pages. I just added the delete template.BeatOli 19:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry about the yelling. THought you started the two episodes but it was really User:71.49.244.150. Terribly sorry! AgentP 19:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, it's OK. We all make mistakesBeatOli 19:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh my GOODNESS! I feel your pain dude. I have fought vandalism many times just because I happen to know some things that are and aren't true. Such as the two fake episodes? They say copyright 2010 phineas and ferb all rights reversed. Reversed??? I mean come on if it has to be a fake at least make it sound like Phineas and Ferb. I found at least 20 fake characters (for Phineas and Ferb, not other shows example Patrick, Tigger, Yoshi, etc.) AgentP 19:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I know. I hate vandals, but it feels so good to serve them justice. I'd love to just block some of them, but I can't. I just laugh at the stupid edits they do. Some edits basically scream, "Hey delete me!". It is so easy to find out the vandals edits. They try and make the edit subtle, but I always find out. Not long ago, on Zeldapedia, some vandalising n00b put profanity on the Deku Leaf page. They get me really angry.BeatOli 21:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Summaries Please do not use the Summary line to pass along personal messages to people. I know that you were helping to prevent vandalism, but the Summary line is not the place to make statements like that. SuperFlash has already blocked both IPs, and judging by how close together each message was, I believe that Flash is correct in what he said for the block reason. It looks like one person was making both edits. The probability of two completely new people finding the same page on this wiki at the same time and knowing who the other is just by their IP address is very low. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I apologize, but the vandals just get me annoyed. I will not do this from now on.BeatOli 15:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC)